


Take Care

by gentledusk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, very vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentledusk/pseuds/gentledusk
Summary: Beowolf bids Lachesis farewell.





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Beowolf signed up for some no-strings-attached fun with Lachesis, and accidentally ended up falling for her for real along the way. Whoops.

They’re lying together for the last time, blankets tangled around them when Lachesis asks, “Are you in love with me?”

Beowolf laughs. As if he could ever deny it, even to himself. As if there could ever be any doubt of people falling in love with her, of getting swept up like scattered leaves in the wake of her storm.

“Well? Are you?” she demands, shoving at his arm.

Beowolf says nothing. Instead, he props himself up on one elbow, giving himself a moment to just take in her intense gaze and messy blond hair before he leans forward and draws her into a kiss.

It’s sweet, in a way he never is. It’s slow, soft, deliberate, treating her like the princess she is in a way he never does. The expected irate noise and shove for such care never come, and when he finally manages to pull his lips away her expression is more pensive than anything else.

“Go get ‘em,” he says, stretching his mouth into a grin. “Isn’t that what you’re good at?”

Lachesis’ expression flickers, eyes boring searchingly into his own. She always manages to make him feel like a prey animal pinned under the stare of a prowling lion, for all that he far outstrips her in size. This time is no exception, and when she leans forward, intent, all he can do is close his eyes and accept it.

The kiss is gentle, in a way she never is. Careful, almost, like he’s someone who needs to be handled delicately, and the thought would make him laugh if he weren’t busy memorizing every second of the passing time.

“Take care, Lachesis,” he says, clapping her on the shoulder. “Though it was short, I had fun, and I like to think that you did too.”

“I did,” she replies, firm as steel like she always is. She nods once, decisive, and moves to rise.

Were he a more poetic man, he’d have said the moment was like the whim of a goddess finally running its course, or maybe the eye of a storm finally passing and throwing them back into the wild winds again. Still, he can’t bring himself to say he regrets it.

Lachesis is a spitfire, passionate and adamant and entirely untameable, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
